


The Bond

by superfix



Series: The Hunters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfix/pseuds/superfix
Summary: Cas hits his first heat.





	The Bond

It was Cas who hit his heat first. 

It was February. The boys had just celebrated their fourteenth birthday. For Cas, it was only an estimation, they didn't really know his date of birth, but John figured the boys were about the same age, so January 24th became Cas' unofficial birthday.

John should have prepared them. He should have seen the signs. 

Cas' voice had already started to deepen to a rough, gravelly timber. He'd always been an inch or so taller then Dean, but now he was more solid, his muscles filling out. And his features were sharper, his jaw broader. 

There were other indications too. He'd always been quiet and thoughtful, but now, much to John's irritation, he sometimes became moody and sarcastic. He snapped at Dean and lost patience with him. 

Yeah, Cas was changing.

And Dean didn't like it.

They were staying in a hunting cabin in the middle of some dense backwoods of northern Missouri. John had teamed up with another hunter. Some old guy he'd worked with over the years named Bobby Singer. 

And Dean was pissed. 

“How come we can't come Dad? We've hunted werewolves before.” He had his duffel packed and sitting by the door.

“Dean, I'm not going to argue about this anymore. You and Cas have been on a couple of lone werewolf hunts with me. This is a pack. It's too dangerous.”

“We'll stay back. We can wait in the truck. We'll just be back-up.”

“Dean...”

“Dad's right Dean. I don't want to go anyway.” Cas said. He was lounging in the overstuffed chair by the fire, hot chocolate in hand and some boring, heavy book on his lap.

Dean gave him a quick glare. “Fine Cas. You stay here and read your stupid book if you want. I'm going.”

“Just because you only read comics, doesn't mean my book is stupid. Maybe you should try to expand your mind a little.” Cas said.

“Shut up Cas.”

“No, you shut up.”

“Both of you shut up!” John snapped. “And you drop it Dean. You're like a dog with a freakin bone. You're not going, and that's final.”

Bobby chuckled as he waited at the doorway. “Looks like you got your hands full there John.” he said.

John rolled his eyes and took a patient breath. “You aint wrong. You ready?”

“Ready as I'll ever be.”

“Alright. You boys be good. And no going out after dark. And lock the door.”

Dean ignored him and stared at the fire.

“I'll keep Dean in line Dad.” Cas said. Dean glared over at him.

John smirked. He hoped they didn't come to blows after he left.

“You do that Cas. We should be back in a day or two. You got my number.”

“Be careful.” Cas said.

John nodded and stepped out onto the crunchy snow. He looked up at the sky. It was heavy with cloud cover. They weren't calling for anything, but it looked like snow was coming.

“So, you just going to sit there all day?” Dean asked. 

He'd made himself a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and plopped down on the couch. He took a tentative sip.

Cas glanced up and frowned at Dean's marshmallow mustache.

“Wipe your mouth Dean.”

Dean ran his finger over his mouth and popped it into his mouth. Cas shook his head and returned his attention to his book.

“So?”

He was already bored. What kind of dump had no tv anyway? And they were stuck here for at least two days.

“What?” Cas mumbled.

“Are you gonna sit there all day?”

Cas sighed. “I might.”

Dean frowned. Cas used to follow him like a shadow. Now it seemed, he just wanted to be left alone all the time.

“I saw a game of monopoly in the bedroom closet. I guess we could play that.” Dean suggested. Times were desperate after all.

“No.”

“No?”

Cas looked up in irritation. “I don't want to play monopoly Dean. I just want to sit here and read my book. Why don't you go chop some wood or something.” He rubbed his eyes. 

It was then that Dean noticed Cas looked kind of flushed, his eyes red.

“Are you sick Cas?”

“No.”

“You should have told Dad if you were sick.”

“I'm not sick.”

Dean got up off the couch and approached him. Cas slapped his hand away as he reached to feel his forehead.

“I swear Dean, if you don't stop, I'll...” Cas shook his head.

“What? What are you gonna do?”

“Just keep the hell away from me!” 

Dean stepped back. He'd never seen Cas like this. It scared him a little. It hurt too. 

“Fine.” he said softly.

“I'm sorry Dean. I just … I just want to sit here for awhile. I shouldn't have yelled at you.”

“It don't matter.”

Cas nodded and looked back at his book. 

“Good.”

Dean stepped into his boots and grabbed his coat.

Cas glanced up. “What are you doing?”

“Leavin you alone.”

He tried not to slam the door on his way out. 

The cold was a shock, biting into his skin. Well, he supposed, Cas was right. They'd need to keep the fire going all night. He pulled his gloves from his pocket and walked around the cabin.

There was a shed out back with wood piled. There were also some heavier logs that would have to be split. He found the ax and got to work.

Even in the freezing air, he worked up a sweat, splitting logs and then building a good woodpile on the front porch.

Finally the cold became too much and cut through his coat and jeans. He realized he was freezing. The wind was building too, whistling through the tall, barren trees that surrounded the cabin. The sky was darkening too. 

“Damn it's cold out there.” he said as he walked into the cabin, slamming the door against the wind. Cas was no longer by the fire and had let it die down to embers.

“You gotta keep the fire going Cas.” he snapped. 

It took some effort, but he piled on the wood and built it back up to a blazing roar. His skin tingled as the warmth returned. He was also starting to feel pretty hungry. 

Dad had stocked up the kitchen. 

He'd already decided he'd make a stew for dinner. He'd get that started right away. 

Dean was generally the cook of the family. Cas was okay but had no interest and his meals were pretty tasteless affairs and Dad was hopeless in the kitchen.

“I'm makin stew.” Dean called. “Hey Cas?”

Dean walked into their bedroom. Cas was curled up on the bed. The room was dark, the curtains drawn. 

And then he caught the scent.

It was sweet and musky and intoxicating. He breathed in deeply. He had no idea what it was. He'd never smelled it before. He felt a wave of arousal as blood rushed to his groin. He fought the sudden urge to reach down and touch himself.

There were more pressing issues.

“You are sick.” he said as he approached the bed.

Cas mumbled and curled up tighter.

“What's wrong?” 

Dean sat down next to him.

“Cas?” 

He reached over and put his hand on Cas' forehead. His skin was hot to the touch and damp with sweat.

“You're hot.” Dean said. “What's going on? Does your stomach hurt?”

“Yes.”

Dean sighed. Cas should have told Dad he was coming down with something. Now they were stuck out here in the middle of nowhere.

“I think we got some Tylenol. It'll bring down your fever.” 

“No. I'm not sick Dean.”

“Yeah, I think you are.”

“No.” Cas' voice sounded even more gravelly then usual. “It's my heat.”

And then Dean realized what he'd scented. He felt a shiver of apprehension. First heats could be bad. They lasted three or four days and the fever could spike. Without medication or, he thought with a cringe, an Alpha to knot him, a person could actually die.

“I'm callin Dad.” he said.

“No.”

“I'm callin him Cas. You need medication.”

“He can't come all the way back here Dean. It'll be okay.” Cas grumbled into the pillow. “I can ride it out.”

To hell with that, Dean thought. 

“Okay. Do you want anything? Some water?”

“No. Just leave me alone.”

Dean frowned and walked out of the room.

He found his phone.

There was no signal. 

He looked out the window. The snow was coming down now and he could see only whiteness through the panes.

He threw the phone down on the couch in frustration. 

It was hard seeing Cas in pain. He stood in the bedroom doorway feeling helpless. Cas was moaning softly. 

“Dean?”

Dean rushed in. “What Cas?”

“I need...need something.”

“What?”

Cas didn't answer. Dean knew though. 

He was only an omega. He couldn't knot him, but still, the scent was intoxicating. He felt the rush of his blood and a wave of heat. He needed to hold Cas. And not just to comfort him. 

He quickly pulled off his jeans and hoodie until he was down to just his boxers. Then he yanked them down too and stepped out of them.

“Dean? What are you doing?”

He slipped under the covers. “It's okay Cas. I'm here.”

Cas pulled closer as Dean pressed up against him. He was still wearing his t-shirt which was hot and damp with sweat. The scent was so strong. It was sweet and musky. He leaned in close and nuzzled his neck, tasting his skin. He could hear Cas's hushed breaths.

He reached down, and slipped his hand under the thin cloth. He could feel Cas shudder as he caressed his damp skin. “We need to take this off Cas.” 

Cas sat up and pulled it over his head. And then he reached down and quickly undid his jeans and struggled out of them.

Then he laid back and Dean curled up next to him and looked down into his eyes Cas looked like he was pain, his breaths shallow and his face wet and flushed. 

“I want to help you Cas.” he whispered. “I'll do whatever you need.”

“I need...I need you inside me.” Cas began..

“I'm not an alpha Cas. I can't....”

“I want you Dean....only you.”

He leaned down and kissed him. 

Dean reached down under the sheets. 

Cas was hard and fully aroused as Dean grasped him. This was intimate and new and maybe even a little scary. Yet, somehow it felt natural and right. He began to pump gently. Cas shuddered and then moaned, his hips arching up.

“God Dean... it feels good.”

Dean looked into his' eyes. They were half-closed, his mouth was open and his breaths ragged.

He pulled himself up and moved on top of him as Cas raised his knees. And then he pushed into him. It was tight, drenched and warm with slick. He could feel the pulsing muscles as Cas opened up to him his body responding and pulling him in. It was like nothing he'd ever imagined. And, he had imagined it. 

His hand worked him to climax as he thrust. And then Cas came, his body arching up to meet him and he thrust frantically til he finally pushed in deeply and shuddered as he came deep inside him.

It wasn't allowed. An omega didn't claim another. An omega was to be claimed only by an alpha. 

Dean leaned down and kissed and suckled his neck. He tasted his skin, wet and salty and hot. And then he bit down. Cas cried out in both pleasure and pain. He could taste the blood in his mouth. Cas' blood. 

They were one now. Bonded....mated. 

Cas was his.

…........

Outside the storm raged as they lay there quietly after, warm beneath the heavy covers. Cas' arm encircled him and Dean rested his own across Cas' chest, safe where he knew he belonged.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Cas asked softly.

“Sort of. You were in a cage I remember.” Dean answered.

“Yes. I was in there all day, every day. I remember people would stop and look at me. Most would just stroll by though. Sometimes other kids would come up and look through the bars. The older ones sometimes teased and pointed. The little ones just stared like they couldn't figure out why I was in there. And then their parents would pull them away.”

Dean nuzzled his neck and Cas pulled him closer.

“How long? I mean how long did he keep you in there?”

“I don't know. I was with him a long time.”

“Was he your father?”

“No. I never knew my father. I remember I lived in a room with my mother. I don't really remember her very well. I suppose she was a prostitute. Men would come into the room and she'd tell me to wait in the closet til they left. I'd put my hands over my ears so I couldn't hear. And then one time I waited and waited and she never came back. I finally opened the door and she was gone. Everything was gone.”

“She just left you there?”

“Yes. I don't know how long I was there, in that room, maybe a couple of days. And then a man came in. He looked angry and I remember I just wanted to go back into the closet and hide. And then a woman came. They took me down to their room and I stayed there for a couple of days. They never spoke to me. I mostly just sat in the corner. They fed me though and let me use the bathroom when I needed. And then the other man came and took me with him.”

“How long were you with him?”

“I don't know. It seemed a long time. He never spoke to me much. He took me to the market every day with him. I just stayed in the booth. It wasn't til later that he put me in that cage.”

“Did he hurt you?” Dean asked softly.

“Sometimes. I slept in his bed. He made me do things to him and....” Cas took a shuddering breath.

“You don't have to tell me Cas.” Dean said. 

“It was a long time ago. The man told me I was only an omega. He said it's what I was built for. He...he raped me. Every night. I don't really know how long. Maybe weeks. It seemed a long time.”

“God Cas. You were only five.”

Cas nodded. 

“Anyway, then you came along.” Cas chuckled. “You were such a funny looking kid, with those big eyes.”

“I was adorable.”

“Yes, well, I won't debate that. Anyway, you didn't stare. Not like the other kids. You just sat down like we were friends. For the first time in a long time, I didn't feel scared.”

“I was just a little kid, Cas. I couldn't have helped you.”

“You did though. You saved me Dean.”

“Dad did.”

“No. It was you. And when you took my hand and we left together. It was like I could breathe again.

“Cas.”

“I know, kind of chick-flick huh?”

“No. No, it's nice. I'm glad if you think I saved you.”

“I don’t just think it Dean. I know it.”

They lay there quietly in the darkness for a while as they listened to the wind howling through the woods and the snow beating against the window panes. Dean knew he should get up and stoke the fire. But he didn't want to move. This was the only place he wanted to be.

“Hey Cas? Are you asleep?”

“No.”

“What do you think's going to happen?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. We're both omegas. It's not allowed. They'll tell us we can't be together.”

Cas took a moment to answer. “Well Dean, to quote one of my favorite people, fuck em.”

Dean grinned. “I couldn't have said it better myself.”

….........

Dean finally forced himself to get up. Cas stayed in bed. He was still feverish.

It was cold in the room. He shivered as he quickly pulled on his hoodie and jeans.

“I'm gonna build up the fire...make dinner.” he said.

Cas curled onto his side and pulled the covers up to his chin.

“I may need you again soon Dean.” he said.

“I'm no alpha Cas. I don't know if I'm up to the challenge.”

“You'll just have to work twice as hard.”

Dean smiled and shook his head. “Well, I guess, a man's gotta do what he's gotta do. I'll do my best.”

Cas peeked out at him from his cocoon of heavy quilts. “It's all I can ask Dean.”

….......

 

It was later that night. Dean hadn't bothered with the stew, he'd made grilled cheese sandwiches instead. Outside the storm had eased a bit, and there was only the occasional spray of ice against the windowpane. 

The moon was full and it's cold silver light shone across the quilt and across Dean's back.

He pushed into Cas. Cas lay on his stomach and groaned into the pillow.

Dean sped up his thrusts. His mate pushed up to meet him.

And then he came in a rush of heat.

“God Cas.”

He rolled over and lay next to him, yanking the quilt over both their heads.

And then Cas turned to face him and moved in close til their noses almost touched. In the darkness and warmth Dean could just make out his features. 

“You are my mate Dean.” he said quietly like he'd just realized the wonder of it. 

“Yes.”

Cas leaned in and kissed him gently. 

“I want you to know. No matter what happens, we'll always end up together.”

Dean furrowed his brow. “Nothing's gonna happen Cas.”

“Just... know that Dean. We will always end up together.”

“I know.”

Dean felt a chill, and rolled over onto his side squeezing in tight so Cas could wrap his arm around his waist and spoon him. Just as they'd always slept.


End file.
